


Protect and Serve

by TripCreates



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Star Wars Polyamory Week, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A return trip home for Prince Luke and Princess Leia takes an unexpected turn when their carriage is stopped in the forest by thieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect and Serve

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC CONTAINS INCEST! IT IS TAGGED AS IMPLIED/REFERENCE BUT IT IS THERE.  
> This is your only warning. If you don't like it, that's fine. Don't read and don't leave me negative comments about it.
> 
> Here's my second fic for [SW Poly Week](http://swpolyamoryweek.tumblr.com/)!!! Sorry it's a day late.
> 
> I've really been looking forward to writing this one ever since me and Rie were up past 1 AM discussing and coming up with this particular AU. Rie, I hope I did the idea justice and that you enjoy it as well as everyone else who reads it.
> 
> All kudos and comments are much appreciated!

The carriage made its way through the forest as Prince and Princess Skywalker returned home from their trip. Luke sat across from Leia on the plush seat, reading.

“I wish you hadn’t spent so much time reading on our trip,” Leia said, gazing out the window.

Luke glanced up from the book, feeling a little ashamed. “I’m sorry, Leia. It was completely unintentional. After Master Kenobi said he’d start teaching me new spell techniques, I got excited and couldn’t help myself,” he said. Luke closed the book and slid it inside his bag. He leaned forward and took his sister’s hand, holding it between his. “I don’t think the whole trip was ruined though. We still enjoyed ourselves, right?”

Leia turned and met his blue eyes, as a smile spread across her face. “We did.”

Luke leaned forward, holding her gaze, when the carriage came to an abrupt stop. Luke dropped her hand as they moved to glance through the curtains, attempting see what was happening. They were unable to see anything. Luke moved to the door and opened it enough to poke his head out.

“Is everything alright?” he asked the guard that was driving the carriage.

“Stay inside for your safety, your highness. There’s someone who seems to be injured up ahead that we’re going to check out. We should be on our way again shortly,” the guard said.

Luke nodded and closed the carriage door.

Leia didn’t say anything but Luke could tell she was unhappy. She didn’t like being told to sit and wait. “Something seems off about this,” she said.

From there, they sat in silence, trying to hear what was going on outside.  After a couple of minutes, they heard the rustling of trees and a loud commotion as one of the guards shouted. The carriage jerked into motion again but was shortly stopped again, jerking them in their seats.

“Enough of this. I’m seeing what’s going on myself,” Leia said. She turned in her seat and grabbed the sword she kept for their travels.

“Wait, Leia,” Luke said, trying to stop her before she could exit.  Hs efforts were useless as she swung open the door.

Leia stopped on the step of the carriage before fully exiting when she saw a man and Wookie standing a couple of feet away from her. She glanced from the man to the crossbow the Wookie pointed at her, taking in the situation.

“Hello there,” the man greeted with a smile. “We mean you no harm.” He held his hands up, palms out to show he was holding nothing.

Leia tightened her grip on the sword. “What do you want?” she demanded, keeping her gaze on him. The thought of this being a kidnapping ran through her mind.

Luke scooted closer to the door, ready to jump out and defend his sister.

“We merely are after any coins, jewels, or other valuables you happen to be traveling with. Judging by your carriage and accompanying men, you must be carrying something of importance … or be someone of importance.”

Leia rolled her eyes. “And I’m supposed to just hand any items I have over to you? You’re not too bright,” she said. She couldn’t believe this was merely a robbery. She glanced around and saw the guards on the ground not far behind them, unconscious. She was glad they were still alive. That was a good sign that the thieves weren’t completely dangerous. Not yet at least.

The man shrugged. “It was worth a shot,” he said to his partner. He took a couple of steps toward her. “You know it’s not really safe for a young lady such as yourself to be traveling alone like this.”

Leia laughed as she stepped down from the carriage. “Who said I was traveling alone?” Luke took his cue and exited the carriage, standing close at her side.

The man snorted as he looked Luke up and down. “And what are you going to do without a weapon, kid? Why don’t you just get back into the carriage so you don’t dirty up your fancy, white clothes?”

“I have my own ways and have no problem getting dirty,” Luke said.

The man looked at each of them before glancing to his partner. He didn’t expect they’d have to deal with this much and was beginning to think they’d gotten into more trouble than what it was worth. But that didn’t mean he was going to give up just yet. He unsheathed his sword and looked back at them. “You should have just handed over what you and this would have all be avoided.”

Leia shifted into a fighting stance, smirking. “I’ve taken on knights twice your size. You don’t scare me.”

***

It was a short fight between the four of them. With his magic, Luke managed to knock the crossbow from the Wookie’s hands and toss it several feet away. But that didn’t stop the Wookie from chasing after Luke. Leia had her hands full taking on the man head to head, though she did have some fun with it.

Leia and the thief’s swords clashed above their heads. He was a better swordsman than she first anticipated and was good at blocking her attacks.

“Where did you learn to fight?” he asked, not shy in hiding how impressed he was by her skills.

“From my father,” she replied, trying to shove him back. She wasn’t haven’t much luck with that since the man was quite a bit taller than her but she still had some tricks up her sleeve.

“A father teaching his daughter to sword fight? That’s unusual.”

Leia smirked. While he was distracted by their conversation, Leia kicked him right in the gut, catching him by surprise. He staggered backwards before falling to the ground, flat on his back. Leia put her foot on his chest, keeping him down, and pointed her sword at his throat. “It’s not so unusual when you’re father is the king and preparing you to take the throne.”

The man starred up at her in disbelief. He hadn’t heard of many sword fighting pricesses. “You’re a princess?” he asked, trying to prop himself up but Leia applied more weight to keep him down. She was much stronger than she looked.

Luke’s head spun over to Leia, shocked she told the thieves who she was. While she was more than capable of handling herself, he was worried what they would try and do them if they got the upper hand.

The man looked over at Luke. “If she’s a princess, what does that make you, kid? Lover?”

Luke smirked and answered, “Her brother.”

The man’s eyes flicked back and forth between them as a smile spread across his face. “I know who you two are now. You’re the royal twins of House Skywalker. I’ve heard about you.”

“Then why did you try to rob us?” Luke asked, walking toward Leia and the man.

“We didn’t know who was in the carriage. We were just waiting for any passing travelers when we saw a fancy carriage with guards, assuming it was a nobleman or something. We weren’t expecting to find the heirs to Coruscant inside. I’m telling the truth!” he said, as Leia pushed the sword closer to his throat, the tip barely grazing him. That earned her a growl from the Wookie as he recovered his crossbow and pointed it at her.

“I’m okay, Chewbacca, lower your weapon. We don’t need to be wanted for harming _her highness_ ,” the man said. “That’s the last thing we need.”

“Why should we believe a scoundrel like you?” Leia asked.

The groans of the guards coming around caused everyone to look in their direction.

“Well, let’s see what happens to you now when we get you back to the city,” Leia said. “Guards!”

The guards slowly raised to their feet, as they looked around at the situation in front of them. Two rushed to the Wookie while the other went to aid the princess. “What shall we do with them, your highness?”

Before she could reply, there was a loud noise behind them. They all turned to see a manticore step out of the trees, staring directly at them. Leia took her foot off of the man and turned around to face the creature. Now that he was free, the man jumped to his feet, picking up his sword. He moved in front of Leia, raising the sword.

“Out of my way. I don’t need you to protect me,” she said, stepping away from him. “I don’t need a _thief’s_ help.”

“My name is Han, by the way,” he said, glancing back at her. “And trust me, you’re going to need help killing this thing.”

Leia didn’t respond as the creature charged at them. The guards threw themselves in front of the twins, their first priority to keep them safe. Chewbacca fired, hitting it in the side and pieced the wing. The guards took swings at it, dodging its fast swipes of its paws. Han threw himself into the fight as well.

The manticore roared out in pain. It swiped at the guards, knocking a couple of them down. One was pinned down and devoured whole. Terror ran through Luke and Leia at the sight of it. They’d only heard tales of creatures like this but never seen anything like this happen before them.

Leia tried to not let it shake her nerves too much as she took a swing at it. Luke moved to other side, away from the others so he could attempt an attack spell without accidently hitting one of the others.

The fight continued as the remaining guards were slain. Chewbacca succeeded in keeping the manticore grounded by continuously firing arrows at its wings. This only made it freak out and more erratic in its attacks, thrashing its tail about.

“Watch out for its tail. It’ll paralyze you,” Han yelled.

“We’re aware,” Leia said as she dodged an attack. “Distract it for me!” she ordered, moving to the other side of it. Luke fired another spell at it, drawing its attention to him. While it was distracted, she thrusted the sword, throwing all the weight she had behind it, stabbing the creature in the side. It was a critical blow as blood began to pour from the wound. She darted backwards as the manticore turned its attention to her.

She saw the tail raise as she raised her arm up to shield herself as she tried to move away. At first she didn’t realize she’d been hit until she struggled to move her sword to block the oncoming attack. She glanced down to see a spine from its tail sticking out of her arm.

“Leia!” Luke screamed, running to her as the creature advanced on her, as fear coursed through him.

Han was closer and threw himself in front of her. He slashed at the creature’s face, causing it to jerk back. He continued to swing his sword at it as Luke reached them, pulling Leia away to safety.

She looked back at Han, surprised he put himself in harm’s way for her. “Luke, what are you doing?” she said, realizing what he was doing, and tried to get out of his grip. She was not done fighting.

“You’re not fighting anymore. I’m making sure nothing else happens to you,” he said, setting her down on the ground. “Stay here. I can’t let anything else happen to you.” He took the sword out of her hand and turned back to the creature.

“Luke, wait,” she called after him. She felt useless as she could only sit there and watch.

Luke charged straight at it. He slashed and stabbed at it, putting all his anger into his swings. Han was at his side as they continued to take down the creature.

Soon, the beast drew its last breath and collapsed on the ground.

Han staggered back from it and sheathed his sword, breathing heavily. “Well, that went better than expected,” he said. “You two can really hold your own.” He glanced to the side where Luke was but saw him already running back to his sister.

Luke didn’t respond as he kneeled down beside her, wiping the loose strands of hair from her face. She silently looked up at him as he carefully looked at the wound on her arm. Even though she could see him touching her arm, she felt nothing. He held his hands above the wound, closing his eyes as he spoke in a language that was unfamiliar to Han. He repeated the word before moving his hands away and opening his eyes.

“Can you move your arm?” he asked. She slowly shook her head. Luke cursed under his breath. “I don’t know of anything else I can do to stop it. We have to get you back to the castle immediately before this gets worse. Can you walk?”

“I think so,” she replied. With the help of Luke, Leia rose to her feet and tried to take a step toward the carriage. She took a few slow steps toward it as Luke helped her. Han rushed to her other side and crouched down to her level, sliding her arm around his shoulder for support.

Together, they helped her to and inside the carriage. Luke helped her lay down on the seat. “Try and rest while we travel.

“I’ll try,” she said, struggling to shift into a more comfortable position.

Luke pressed kiss to her forehead but climbing back out of the carriage. He was surprised to see Han stepping up into the driver’s seat. “What are you doing?”

Han looked down at him with a quizzical look. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m taking you back to the castle.”

“Why are you helping us?” Luke asked, taken aback by Han’s concern.

He sighed. “Look, I don’t have any time to argue with you. You don’t have any guards and something can happen to you on the way back. Chewie and I will help make sure that doesn’t happen,” Han said, losing his patience. “Get back in the carriage so we can make it there before your sister gets worse.” He wasn’t about to be the cause of her death. The fact that she was royalty had nothing to do with it.

Luke was putting a lot of trust in the man as he climbed back into the carriage. For all he knew, the thieves could kidnap them and hold them for ransom but that was the risk he was willing to take. He didn’t know how much longer Leia could hold out against the paralyzing poison. Leia gave him an odd look as he entered.

“Han is going to drive the carriage for us back to the castle. I’m going to stay back here and keep an eye on you,” Luke said. He gently lifted her up so that he could share the seat with her, laying her back down in his lap. He could tell she wanted to argue with him but was too weak to do so. That alone worried him.

He felt the carriage jerk and move down the path at a fast speed. He prayed to the gods they reached Coruscant in time.

*** 

Little over an hour later, the carriage reached the outer gates of the city. The guards called them to a halt as they warily looked over Han atop of the royal carriage without any of their guards present.

“Oh Prince, I think you better get out here,” Han called.

Luke opened the door as quick as he could and stuck his head out.

“Is everything alright, your highness?” one guard asked, glancing from Luke and back to Han.

“We were attacked on our way back and the princess is seriously injured. This man and Wookie are assisting us. Let us through before the princess dies,” Luke said.

The guards muttered out an apology and quickly scrambled to let them into the city. Luke closed the door as Han wiped the horses to move.

“We’re almost there and soon you’ll be healed,” Luke said, gently running his fingers down her cheek.

Leia smiled up at him. “I’m not going to die, Luke.”

“I know but it got them out of our way faster,” he said.  

The carriage tore through the streets at an alarming pace and soon pulled up to the front steps of the castle. The king and queen were already waiting for them, having been alerted of their return. Han pulled the horses to a stop and Luke jumped out of it before it came to a full stop. Han jumped down as well to help Leia out of the carriage.

The king and queen rushed to the carriage as Luke helped Leia out of the carriage, who was incapable of moving on her own. “We were so worried something happened since you were late arriving. We were about to send out a search party,” Padmé said. She looked at Leia and saw the condition she was in. “What happened?”

“We were attacked by a manticore and she was struck by its tail. I tried to do what I could but the poison is still spreading,” Luke answered, as he and Han helped her out.

The queen called for a couple of her handmaidens. “We’ll get her taken straight to the court physician,” her calm façade waning. “He’ll be able to heal her.”

“I can take her there myself,” Luke said, sweeping Leia up in his arms. Han was surprised to see him able to pick her and carry her effortlessly up the steps. Granted, the princess was small but the prince didn’t seem to be much bigger.

Han watched Luke enter the castle with the queen and servants right behind him. He glanced over at Chewbacca unsure of what to do next.

“Thank you for helping save my children’s lives,” King Anakin said, turning his attention to them. He eyed them up and down.

Han looked at the king and really felt unsure of what to do. He’d never been in the close presence of so many royals before. “We only did was necessary, your highness,” he said, bowing his head.

“Without you, my daughter may have died,” the king continued.

She wouldn’t have been in the situation if I hadn’t stopped their carriage. This is all my fault, Han thought.

“What are your names?” the king continued.

Han froze, unsure of how to answer. Surely the king hadn’t heard of a lowly thief and recognize him by his name. “Han Solo. And this is my friend, Chewbacca.” He ignored the look that Chewbacca shot him and kept his eyes on the king, hoping he made the right move in being honest.

“You must let us repay you, Han. That was a brave thing you two did that otherwise could have ended disastrously.”

“With all due respect, that is not necessary. We didn’t do it for any reward.” Even though the money would be nice, he couldn’t take it on a good conscious.

“I insist. We can provide the both of you with lodging for the night and take care of it tomorrow.” The king looked at him and waited for a response.

Han turned over his options in his mind. It didn’t seem the king was going to let them go without giving them something and staying the night would be nice compared to the usual inns they stayed in. Plus, Han wanted to make sure the princess was going to survive, though he didn’t know why he wasn’t so concerned with the royal’s life.

“We accept your offer,” he said.

The king smiled before turning to his waiting servants. He instructed them in where to put their guests for the night and left without another word to Han and Chewbacca as he made his way to check on his daughter.

“Excuse me, your highness,” Han called after him. The king turned back to him. “Some of your men were left behind in forest. We didn’t have the means or time to bring them with us. I thought you’d like to know.”

The king nodded and said, “Thank you, I will send my men out to collect them.”

The two servants approached them and led them to their room for the night.

 

Luke sat next to the small bed that Leia was laying on in the physician’s room, holding her left hand. Their mother stood behind him, resting her hand on his shoulder, as they watched the physician work.

The physician consulted one of his many books before gathering various ingredients from the shelf. With a mortar and pestle, he mixed them into a paste. He set that aside as he mixed together another concoction, pouring it into a cup.

“Drink this first,” he instructed.

Luke helped Leia sit up enough to easily drink as the cup was placed to her lips. It burned all the way down and Leia grimaced.

“I’m going to remove the spine now and apply this paste.” The physician picked up the mortar and moved to sit next to Leia. She glanced down at the spine as his hand drew near it and quickly turned away to look at Luke as it was pulled out. The physician set the spine aside and applied the paste.

“Is that all?” Luke asked.

“I’ll apply more of this later. As long as the wound does not become infected and she doesn’t get a fever, she should be okay.”

“What about her arm? Will she regain movement in it?” Padmé asked.

“That’ll be something we have to wait and see after she rests and the medicine I gave her takes effect.”

“That’s not very reassuring,” Leia said.

The physician looked down at her. “It’s the best I have for right now. Rest and we’ll see how you are in a few hours.”

The door opened and the king entered the room. “How’s my daughter doing?” he asked, walking toward the bed.

“I just finished treating her. It will take some time to see how it takes effect,” the physician answered.

Anakin nodded and he glanced down at his daughter. “I’m sure you’ll make a full recovery,” he said, giving her a smile.

The king and queen stayed with them for a little longer before they were called away to deal with a matter. Padmé was reluctant to leave Leia but Luke assured her he would stay with her until she was better. It wasn’t long after they left that Leia drifted off to sleep, leaving Luke alone to his thoughts.

He thought over the spell he attempted and wondered what he did wrong for it to fail. Once Leia was healed, Luke planned to throw himself harder into studying and training to make sure he didn’t fail her again when she need him most. That was not going to happen.

 

The rest of the afternoon slowly passed by. The physician applied more of the paste and believed Leia was making a good recovery. That lifted Luke’s spirits and calmed his nerves.

“Why don’t you go and get some rest yourself, your highness,” the physician said to him. “You’ve been through a lot today and your body needs to rest as well.”

“Thank you for your concern, but I’m going to stay right here.”

The old man nodded and didn’t push the matter. It was no use going against a stubborn Skywalker.

Luke remained at her side the rest of the day, keeping an eye over her while she slept. Later that evening while the physician was out of the room, there was a knock at the door. Luke looked up from Leia and called out, “You may enter.”

The door opened and Han stepped inside with a guard behind him. “I wanted to come and see how the princess was doing,” he said.

Luke smiled at him. “Thank you for coming to check on her. She’s sleeping now but you’re welcome to stay.”

Han glanced back at the guard behind him as he slowly approached the twins. Luke looked at the guard and said, “You can leave us and wait outside. We’ll be alright.”

The guard nodded and stepped back out of the room, closing the door.

“You can come sit down,” Luke said, gesturing to the chair next to him.

Han slowly crossed the room and sat in the chair. “How’s she doing?”

“She’s recovering but we won’t know how much until she wakes up. Hopefully there’s no lasting damage on her arm. I don’t know how she’ll react if she can’t use her sword,” Luke answered, his eyes landing back on her. He tried to force those thoughts out of his mind. Leia was going to get better.

A silence fell between them as they sat there. Han kept darting his eyes between the twins, unsure of what to say. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it.

“If you have something to say, just say it,” Luke said, glancing over at him.

Han cleared his throat to give himself another moment before asking, “Why didn’t you tell anyone the real reason Chewie and I were with you in the forest?”

“I was wondering when you would ask that. I had other more important things on my mind when we arrived,” Luke replied.

“And you still haven’t mentioned it yet.”

“Do you want me to have you thrown in jail and most likely sentenced to death for attempted robbery?” he asked with a smirk.

Han shifted in his seat. “Well, no, but I expected you would or your sister might if she was in better health. That’s what it seemed like she was trying to do before we were attacked.”

Luke couldn’t help but laugh. “That may be true. I am the more forgiving one and have neglected to do say anything since you helped save our lives.”

“But it wouldn’t have happened in the first place if I hadn’t…” He glanced to the door where the guard was on the other side and continued, lowering his voice, “stopped you two in the first place. You wouldn’t have been in the position to be attacked.”

“That is true,” Luke said. “I can guarantee that if Leia doesn’t make it, you’ll have to answer to me.” He fixed Han with a cold stare and Han knew he meant every word of it.

“I am sorry about what happened. I mean that.”

Luke stared at Han for a few minutes. “Then let’s hope she’s going to be ok,” he said, not breaking eye contact.

“How’s a girl supposed to get some rest around here when you two keep talking,” Leia said, drawing both the men’s attention down to her. She cracked her eyes open and gazed up at them.

“Sorry to disturb you,” Luke said, leaning down closer to Leia, giving her hand a squeeze.

Han noticed how Luke’s face completely changed from the icy stare he gave him to the loving expression he gave to Leia. He felt like he was intruding on a private moment between them. “I can leave to give you two sometime alone.”

“No, you can stay,” Leia said, shifting her gaze to him. “You were right in thinking I was going to turn you over to the guards, so why did you help us back to the castle? You could have easily escaped.”

“You were seriously injured and I couldn’t live with myself if you died. I wanted to help make up for my actions.”

“And did the fact that I’m a princess have anything to do with it? Thin you might get a reward for your troubles?”

Han chucked. “No, actually, the thought never crossed my mind even though your father seems pretty adamant about giving me something no matter how much I tried to turn him down.”

Leia looked at him, checking to see if he was lying, but could tell he meant every word he said. Maybe her first impression of him was wrong. He was still a thief but he certainly proved his worth today.

 ***

The next morning, Han and Chewbacca were summoned to the throne room where the king and queen, along with the prince, were waiting for them. Han was worried when he didn’t see the princess enter with them but when asked, the king assured him she was recovering.

“After talking it over with my son and daughter in particular, I have decided on how to reward you. Both of you will be made members of the Royal Guard and be assigned to the prince and princess. You’ll always be at their sides in and outside of the castle.”

Han’s eyes widened as he wasn’t expecting that at all. His eyes darted over to Luke, seeing the young man smiling at him. “I think you have the wrong men for the job,” he said looking back at the king, politely refusing.

“I need guards who I know will keep my children safe and you’ve already proved yourselves worthy,” said Anakin, his brows furrowed as he looked at Han. He didn’t expect this kind of reaction to his offer.

“I thought knights were of noble birth and we’re certainly not that,” Han argued.

“That doesn’t matter here. It is your actions and bravery we are interested in, not your bloodline,” Anakin countered.

Han glanced back over at Luke, their eyes meeting. They may not have met on the best of terms and come from different ways of life, but Han was not ready to say goodbye to the twins just yet. He felt that the prince at least felt the same way. It could also be a way for him to further make up for what happened in the forest. Not to mention doing something besides thieving to survive would be a nice change.

“Alright, your highness, I agree,” Han said. Chewbacca looked at him for a moment, eyebrows arching in surprise, before agreeing as well. “Chewbacca agrees as well,” he added.

The king smiled down at them, pleased with their decision.

 

 

The ceremony took place two days after Leia was able to recover enough to leave the physician’s care. The throne room was filled with other knights and members of the court to watch Han and Chewbacca pledge their services to the crown and protect the prince and princess.

Han tried not to fidget in his new uniform, as he waited for the ceremony to begin. He didn’t want everyone to see how nervous he was.

While the king gave his speech, Han glanced past him to look at the prince and princess, realizing he made the right decision. Luke was grinning at him while Leia didn’t look as enthusiastic as her brother, although it might have been because she was still recovering. She smiled at him when she noticed he was looking at her. Maybe it would take longer for her to come around to him, Han thought.

As he gazed the twins, Han forgot what was going on around him Chewbacca nudged him when the king had turned his attention to him. Han quickly looked back at the king and kneeled to the floor when he saw that’s what Chewbacca had done.

The king drew his sword and with a few words, the two of them were knighted.

After the ceremony was over, Han waited for the room clear out before approaching the twins. “Do I look like a scoundrel anymore, your highnesses?” he asked, gesturing to his new uniform of thick, light gray cloth with light blue accents, and new sword strapped to his waist.

“You look like a proper knight now,” Luke answered, slowly running his eyes down Han’s body. “And you can just call us by our names. None of the ‘your highness’ stuff.”

“As you wish. Are you two looking forward to seeing me a lot? I hope you won’t get tired of me too easily.”

“Oh, we’ll certainly be seeing each other a lot,” Leia said, giving him the same look as her brother.

Han didn’t know how to respond but it filled him with excitement.

 

* * *

 

**3 Months Later**

 

Han collapsed on the bed, panting, as he swept his sweet drenched hair out of his eyes. “That’s something I never thought I would be a part of.”

Luke laid down, prompting himself up on his arm “Agreed,” he said, glancing to Han then across to meet Leia’s gaze.

Han looked between them. “This isn’t something you’ve done with your previous Royal Guards?” Han half joked.

“No, actually,” Leia said, looking up at him. “You’re the first.”

“Oh,” he said, seeing the hurt in her eyes. Han felt like such an ass for even saying it. “I didn’t mean to offend you,” he said, trying to recover. He leaned over and kissed her.

Leia leaned into the kiss. “I’m willing to forgive you,” she said when she pulled away.

Han repositioned himself so he was sitting more upright against the pillows, making it easier to look at both of them. “So, how is this going to work between us? Or is this one night only?” The twins were quiet for a moment as they looked each other. Han swore they were having a conversation though neither said anything out loud.

“I think we can work something out that will make all of us happy,” Luke said, looking up at him smiling.

Han looked down at him and then over to Leia. “I like that. I like that a lot.” If someone had told him he’d end up as a royal guardsman to the prince and princess, not to mention in their bed, Han would have told them they were crazy. He was still half expecting himself to wake up in the morning and realize it was all just a dream.

He wrapped his arms around each of their waists and pulled them in close, giving them each a kiss on the forehead as they cuddled up against him. He was still getting accustomed to his new life but he had found this new desire to do whatever it took to keep them safe.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a continuation to this story! I have no clue when it'll be out because there is still a lot of planning that needs to go into it first but it is happening. If you are interested in more, let me now! That's just more motivation for it to be written.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Want to reblog on tumblr? You can find my post [here](http://bartonandmurdock.tumblr.com/post/143233410836/protect-and-serve-swpolyamoryweek-day-4).


End file.
